Magic Medley
by CalwWalker
Summary: A series of mini fics based on songs and pairing chosen at random from my autoplay and followers on Tumblr.
1. I'm Not Afraid

I'm Not Afraid by Lacuna Coil

Morgan stood in front Yarne, angry and frustrated with the taguel, this being at least the dozenth time Yarne had fled from battle. At first, the young tactician had been willing to over look it, completely understanding of Yarne's cowardly nature. Now, however, he was beginning to understand where everyone else was coming from, having almost gotten killed last time. "Yarne, listen...I know you're scared and all but this is getting ridiculous!"

Yarne was knelt down on the other side of the room, facing away and tracing his finger along the barracks floor. He was silent at first, not really wanting to listen to what Morgan was saying. This kind of talk and grown far too old his ears, hearing it from Brady, Kjelle, Severa, and Laurent almost daily. He whimpered with a sigh. "_Please, just go away, Morgan!_" he shouted in head.

"Yarne, please say something," Morgan said calmly, taking a step closer. "I...I want to help you and support you but...I can only support you so long before it starts to be a burden on the rest of us! I don't know what I'm suppose to do..."

"P-please stop," Yarne muttered, trembling. "I-I'm sorry. I...I just shouldn't fight! Just keep me back at camp and I'll m-mix elixirs or something for everyone!" he declared, turning his head slightly around, biting his lip.

"But we need you!" Morgan interrupted, stepping closer. "Yarne, please; you're one of the strongest fighters we have in this whole army, possibly even the strongest! Yarne, I'm begging you, please...you need to fight!"

"I don't want to! I'm too scared! What if I get hurt? What if I die?! I can't do it, Morgan! I just can't!" Yarne groaned, standing up. "Please just...you'll have to drop it for right now. I can't fight, even with someone right beside me!"

"Yarne this is enough!" Morgan snapped. "This can't go on! It's just -"

"NO!" Yarne cut in, turning around, eyes burning with anger. "Sh-SHUT UP!" he barked, causing Morgan to step back. "Morgan, I'm not doing _anything! _I'm not a fighter like you or Owain; I'm a coward!" The taguel snapped, taking a step forward.

"Y-Yarne, please. I-I just-"

"YOU JUST WHAT, MORGAN?!" he yelled, showing his fangs, growling. "You thought you could just convince me to fight just because you were the only one who was nice to me? Did you think I'd just obey you because we're friends?"

"N-no, that's not it at all! I just...I thought that..." Morgan swallowed his last words, finding it harder and harder to speak to Yarne like this. He hugged his tome lightly, feeling sweat build on his forehead. He gulped, staring into Yarne's face. The taguel's crimson eyes shot daggers at him and just looking at the his teeth made his pulse quicken. It was really the first time Morgan saw Yarne as something he never thought he'd be: terrifying. For once, Morgan was actually scared around him. "Y-Yarne..."

"I'm not going to fight anymore!" Yarne barked, balling his fists. "I'm sorry, Morgan but I can't. Please, just keep me back at camp. Keep me in the medical tent or in the science lab or the kitchen!" he began to calm down, his voice slowly lowering. "I'll pull double kitchen duty if I have to...j-just please...I can't fight." With each word, Yarne barked his voice dropped to his normal speaking voice and his body relaxed. He took a step back, his breathing heavy and body shaking again. "Morgan..."

It was then he noticed exactly how terrified Morgan was. The younger man was clinging to his tome as if ready to cast a spell, faint whimpers escaping his lips, and he was hunched over slightly, as if trying to curl up. Guilt didn't take but a moment to blossom in Yarne's head. "M-Morgan I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to get carried away like that..."

The tactician nodded his head. "Y-yeah. It's was my fault, though. I-I'm sorry."

"N-no. I'm...I'm sorry," Yarne sighed. "You mean well but...please...j-just leave me be."

"Y-yeah...I will," Morgan said as he backed away, not taking his eyes of Yarne and feeling for the barrack's door with one hand. "I'll see ya around, Yarne."

"Y-yeah...see ya."

Morgan found the door and vanished, running back to his own tent as fast as he could.


	2. Letter From an Angel

Letter From an Angel by Ayria

Lon'qu just groaned, tossing and turning around in his bed, eyes shut yet cursing himself for not be able to find peace in sleep. The swordmaster groaned with each thought of the morning news that circled around his head. His body was cold, shivering with sweat over taking the bed, staining his blanket. He tossed himself up, gasping and throwing the blanket to floor. He cursed under his breath and propped his legs up, and burring his face in his hands, rubbing his face. "It's no use," he muttered.

With nothing else to do, Lon'qu dressed himself half way and exited his tent, blinded for a moment by how bright the moon glowed that evening. He grunted, holding his sword close to his hip in the event of any risen appearing.

Having no desire to remain in the confines of the army's camp, Lon'qu paced as quickly as he could towards to gates, heading out into the clearing. Not a soul was in sight. He groaned, sitting down as he continued scanning the area despite already knowing the area. Finally with a heavy sigh the swordmaster sat down on the ground, legs pulled up, half way to his chest and staring down at the dirt. "So that's it…Gregor's really gone," he choked out.

In truth, Lon'qu hadn't really gotten to spend much time with the mercenary yet he still couldn't shake the slowly increasing heavy feeling of despair. His chest felt heavy and as if something was tugging on his insides. He gripped the folds of his robe lightly. "I didn't honestly think it'd be that big a deal to me," groaned as he brushed his hair away from his face.

The longer and harder he thought about it the more his heart began to ache. Lon'qu wouldn't be able to practice sword fighting with Gregor again or never get to best him in a duel. Camp had been in depressive mood that evening without his big hearty laugh filling the dining hall or kindness being shown to every new person that had joined recently.

With each passing thought, Lon'qu began to break into a sobbing fit. The swordmaster's hands hand grown sweaty, his breathing scattered, and cheeks stained from the few tears that trailed down to his chin. "Damnit…" he choked, "…what do we do now?"

Silence was the world's reply.

"What do we do now?!" he barked, staring up to the moon. He huffed as he allowed his hair, now slightly coated in his sweat to drop back down across his forehead. He groaned, finding the quiet air around him too harsh, cutting into his mind like a jagged blade until finally Lon'qu couldn't take it anymore. "Gregor…I hope you can hear me!" he called out through his tears. "I hope you're doing alright, wherever you are." each word escaping his lips felt as if they scorched his tongue on their wait. "I'm…I'm sorry I never beat you in our duels but…" his final words were caught in his throat until finally Lon'qu coughed and turned his attention back to the ground.

"…if you can hear me…please say something."


	3. All Due Restraint

All Due Restraint by William Control

Shivers sparked all across Yarne's body with every touch the other man gave him. Even the smallest caress of his skin sent the taguel in a state of ecstasy and lustful bliss. He cried out muffled moans through the gag in his mouth for more. Sweat dripped down his face, soaking bed beneath him.

No longer able to stand on his knees, Yarne allowed himself to fall down, planting his head face first into the bed, unable to use his hands. He tugged at the soft, fake fur lined cuffs binding them behind his back and groaned.

"Don't struggle," Vaike's voice ordered, low and soft up close to his ear. "You're only going to wear yourself out," he said as he pulled Yarne back onto his knees and flipped him onto his back. "We've only just started and Teach has a lot for you to learn tonight!"

Yarne felt Vaike's hand shuffling around his hips and crotch, a series of smooth leather straps being fastened around him. "Just lift up your legs and hold still, you damn rabbit!" he barked and he took hold of the taguel's cock in one hand. Yarne gasped when he felt the feeling of a cold metal ring inch its way around his member. "Just relax and I promise it won't hurt! Now get back on your knees so I can finish putting this harness on ya!"

The taguel did as he was told, feeling the tightened strap around his hips chafe a little as he reversed his position again. Still, he allowed his body to loosen up, just beginning to get used to this sensation when suddenly he felt something large poking him on the back and slowly being forced inside him. He howled at the cool sensation of the silicone sphere rubbing against him, slowly being pushed into him until finally his anus tightened around it and the harness was finally locked in place. He could feel it, sitting inside him. "One of Teach's special butt plugs for his worst students!" Vaike taunted as finally undid the hook on Yarne's ball gag, removing it. "Now the real fun begins!"

Yarne gagged and coughed, saliva running down his face as he rolled over onto his back, tugging at the cuffs behind his back and trying to inch the blind fold away from his eyes. "You're too rough, sometimes, Vaike," he taguel said quietly, breathing heavily.

"What was that?" Vaike barked as pulled Yarne by his shoulders and forced him off the bed, only to knock him down to his knees on the floor. "I don't recall saying my students could give me any back talk!" Vaike shouted, grinding his cock against Yarne's face. "Did I not make myself clear?"

Yarne gasped, feeling himself losing balance all too easily with not being sure what was happening or what Vaike wanted from him, the blind fold making everything all too confusing for him and sudden. The scent of Vaike's shaft overpowered his nose, almost tasting his sweat from it. The heat coming from it almost made the taguel cough and the thickness and weight of it pressed against his face was enough for Yarne to know that Vaike was definitely not one to be joked about. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry," he whimpered.

"You knew and you still rebel? Looks like you need an extra lesson in discipline," Vaike taunted, grabbing Yarne by the back of his head with one hand and his own cock in the other. He slowly pushed the head of his dick to Yarne's lips, a small amount of precum seeping out and his entire rod pulsing with excitement. "Open up, rabbit. It's time for detention."

Yarne growled softly but obeyed, opening his mouth and taking in Vaike's head only to feel Vaike force half of his manhood into the taguel's mouth almost instantly. He tried to pull back only to feel Vaike's hold on him tighten and force him to remain still. "Use your nose to breathe!" Vaike demanded as he pulled himself almost completely out of Yarne and shoved himself back in repeatedly. "And no fucking teeth!" he shouted, picking up speed.

The feeling of Vaike's cock thrusting in and out of his mouth was a surprise to the taguel no matter how long it went on. Vaike tasteed salty; the mixture of sweat, flesh, saliva, and precum over took Yarne's mouth to a point where he didn't know what to make of it. He felt his jaw being forced to open as wide as possible to make room for Vaike's well endowed cock without grinding his teeth against him. He tried to keep his tongue from touching alongside Vaike's member until finally it seemed impossible and he began to lick along the other man, taking in his taste as bold is it could be.

"Oh fuck, yes that's it!" Vaike cheered, continuing to move his hips back and forth, thrusting in and out of Yarne's mouth as fast as he could. "Damn, you look amazing like this: on your knees sporting my god rod! Teach just might start calling you his favorite student!" he teased. A few more thrusts and finally Vaike moaned, arched his back and shoved himself in as deep as he could into Yarne's mouth, howling as he released his seed. The older man pulled out quickly from Yarne only to use his other hand to hold the taguel's mouth shut while he chuckled. "Swallow it! That's an order!" he demanded.

Yarne tried to pull away only to have no success. He could feel Vaike's essence sitting in his mouth, mixed with his spit. It was bitter and salty to a degree even Yarne wasn't expecting. Yet he could feel Vaike's glare burning at him even through the blind fold and so with a terrible gulp he swallowed all of Vaike in one go and coughed once the older man had removed his hands from his head. "Good boy," the warrior said and he gently helped Yarne stand and sit down on the bed. "Your ass should be nice and loose by now, right? I think it's time for our last lesson for tonight! Stand on your knees again!"

Yarne nodded in silence and did as he was told, getting up on his knees. It was but a second before he felt Vaike's hands around his hips, slowly undoing the harness. He spread his legs as wide as he could and moaned, feeling the warrior tease him with inching the plug out _very _slowly. "T-Teach, please!" Yarne begged, beginning to feel his insides burn.

"Well…since you said please…" Vaike said as he pulled the plug out quickly, receive another yelp from his partner. "Alright now, since you've been good I'm going to give you an option. I can take off your handcuffs and you get gagged again, or the cuffs stay on and you can breath," he said calmly, patting Yarne on the shoulder.

"C-can I remove the blind fold too?" the taguel asked heavily, staring in the direction of Vaike's voice.

"No. The blindfold stays on no matter what and if you try to remove it if your hands are free then _everything_ goes back on."

Yarne was silent for a moment, thinking everything over but his decision came pretty quick. "Take off the cuffs! They hurt now and I can breathe through my nose!"

"Alright, suit yourself!" Vaike said, grabbing the small key from the bedside dresser and freeing the taguel's arms and tossing the cuffs to the floor. "Just stay calm. I'm not going to hurt you…much," Vaike said as he tightened the ball gag back into place around Yarne's mouth. "Too tight?" he asked.

Yarne shook his head.

"Alright then…" Vaike whispered softly as he sat behind the taguel, lips pressed against his ear. The warrior stuck out his tongue and dragged the tip of it across the back of the taguel's long ear before giving him a playful bite, earning him another muffled yelp. "Teach is gonna give you a lesson you won't forget for a _long _time." With that, Vaike pulled Yarne's body back onto the bed. "Get in position," he shouted, resuming his dominate attitude and holding Yarne's hand up to the wall.

Giving a muffled statement of cooperation, Yarne obeyed and supported himself on his knees, both hands against the wall.

"I hope you're ready for your final exam because its gonna be the hardest test of all evening!" Vaike taunted as he got behind Yarne and hold of his cock in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other. "But first, I think we can have a little review," he said right before squirting a heavy dose of the lubricant onto Yarne's ass, causing the taguel to shiver again. Vaike then put the last bit of lube in his own hand. The warrior stroked himself, coating his dick in the lube while he continued to beating his cock around Yarne's entrance, teasing him. "Beg for it, Yarne!" he demanded while rubbing lube around Yarne's hole, not wasting time and sticking three fingers into him. "I said BEG! BEG FOR MY DICK!" he shouted.

Yarne squirmed at the feeling of Vaike's finger's suddenly entering his body. It felt strange to say the least, feeling three appendages moving around inside him, touching him like this. If anything, he was just glad Vaike was using lube this time, it helping ease the pain a great deal more than the taguel had expected. Not wanting to keep Vaike waiting, Yarne let out a muffled cry, attempting say "Give it to me!"

"LOUDER!" Vaike demanded, inserting his hand up to his knuckles. "I WANNA HEAR YOU SCREAM!"

Yarne screamed, finding Vaike's actions both arousing and painful. He barked and howled through his ball gag, unable to bring himself to saying anything. Within seconds he could feel Vaike reaching further into him, curling his fingers into a fist and pushing himself in and out, hammering him. Finally Yarne threw his head back and screamed as loud as he could "GIVE IT TO ME!"

"That's a good student! You passed your review session and not onto the final exam!" Vaike announced as he pulled his fist out of the taguel and readied his throbbing meat wand. Vaike didn't waste any time and began to push himself into Yarne, feeling the taguel tremble and shake underneath him. "Am I going too fast?" he asked, concerned.

Yarne nodded his head, dropping his arms from the wall and laying his head down. The warrior's penetration was stretching him out far more than the plug or his fingers ever had. His rear was felt as if it was burning, aching even with as much lube Vaike has used.

Vaike slowed to a pause, noticing Yarne's discomfort. "Hang on," he muttered, reaching over and grabbing the pillow at the other end. "Here," he said, tossing it in front of Yarne. "Just…get comfy so we can finish!"

Yarne wasn't expecting Vaike to suddenly break character like this, even to give him a pillow. It was touching to say the least. He gave a muffed thank you and re-positioned himself with the pillow, hugging it tight.

"Alright, I'm done bein nice to ya!" Vaike said, starting up again, slamming his cock into Yarne's ass, much slower than before. The taguel's insides were tight, warm, and divine. The compact heat from inside Yarne wrapped around Vaike's cocked drove him mad, making it impossible to keep a slow pace for too long. The warrior quickly picked up speed, his balls slapping against Yarne's ass. "YOU LIKE THAT? TELL ME YOU LOVE MY DICK!" he roared, pounding into Yarne as hard as his body would allow.

It hurt at first but with as much lube used, it didn't take long for it to subside and before he knew it, Vaike's actions began to send shock waves of pleasure through Yarne's body. "I love it!" he shouted through the gag, gripping the bed sheets in excitement. The taguel began to move his hips in rhythm with Vaike's thrusts. Then, suddenly Vaike finally poke his prostate and the taguel cried out. "Th-there!"

"Yeah, I bet you do!" Vaike said, hammering away, occasionally changing speeds, holding Yarne by his hips to allow more powerful, sharper thrusts, ramming himself in as deep as he could. "Right there? Alight, I'm not holding back anymore!" Vaike roared as he gave his most powerful thrusts and stabbed at Yarne's prostate over and over. The warrior then finally reached around Yarne's hips, taking hold of his dick and began to stroke him in tune with each thrust. "I hope you're ready because it's about time we finish up!"

Vaike gave one final thrust into Yarne before pulling out, instantly continuing to stoke himself with one hand as he encourage Yarne to get up and lay on his back. Once Yarne ha done so, Vaike mounted him, his dick aimed at the taguel's head, swiftly tugged the blindfold from Yarne's eyes and howled once again as he released his second load all over his face.

Yarne hissed through the gag, pumping himself until finally he ejaculated, spraying himself all over Vaike's back.

The remained still, panting heavily, exhausted.

With a groan, Vaike got off of Yarne and pulled him up into tired yet tender embrace. He removed the ball gag, running his fingers through Yarne's hair as the taguel coughed repeatedly. "Ya alright?" he asked, happy to see Yarne nodding in response. "Did I over-do anything," he asked as he began to clean the seamen from Yarne's face with his hand, kissing his cheek lightly.

Yarne whimpered, body still trembling from the whole experience. "N-no. Everything was fine."

"Ya sure? I know I can be rough but I really wanted you to enjoy all that."

Yarne nodded, not letting his arms drop from around Vaike's shoulders. "You were fine, Vaike but…next time I don't want to s-swallow…"

Vaike nodded in response. "Alright. I'm sorry about that. Next time I'll let you spit it out or just hold it back or somethin."

Yarne let out a soft chuckle and then lightly tapped his forehead against Vaike's. "Don't you worry," he whispered as he lightly began to kiss and shyly lick Vaike's face.

Vaike shivered, but didn't struggle to escape Yarne's affection. "I'll never get used to those rabbit kisses of yours, ya know?" he teased, kissing back and nuzzling their noses together. "Alright then; class dismissed!" he declared, pulling Yarne into another hug before they both collapsed into a deep slumber.


End file.
